In-Country
In-Country is a story mission in Stones Unturned. Overview Paez gave you the location of the downed plane. Make your way to the island and get to it - before Aldridge. Narrative Background As Lincoln and Donovan make the trip to the Unknown Island, Lincoln finally asks what went down between him and Aldridge. Donovan explains that it was 1963, and he'd been in Vietnam a little over two years. He learned that Aldridge had been feeding intelligence to the NVA through a contact named Trong. While being interrogated, Trong reveled the details of Aldridge's plan, including a meeting the two had planned in a Saigon alleyway. When Aldridge showed up for the meeting, Donovan was there instead. Holding him at gunpoint, Donovan explains that Trong was dead, but not before he spilled all of Aldridge's dirty little secrets. Aldridge was a traitor, and he was there to stop him. As Donovan attempts to take him in, Aldridge gets a jump on him and a scuffle ensues. The two fight it out in the alleyway and Aldridge soon has the upper hand. With a knife to Donovan's throat, Aldridge attempts to force more intel out of him, only to learn that he has already passed on what Trong had told him and Aldridge's network was currently being rounded up. After this a couple of Military Police showed up and Aldridge slipped away, not to be heard from until now. Hermosa Pez After arriving on the island, Lincoln and Donovan begin their hunt for Aldridge. The island used to supported a decent fishing industry, but that died out and the residents relocated to the mainland. The island has been abandoned ever since. Before long they come across Hermosa Pez, an abandoned village where Aldridge's Mercenaries have set up camp. They decide to find the man in charge and see what intel they can get out of him. As they recon the village, they notice about a dozen men and a high powered turret with one mercenary manning it. After dealing with the men, Lincoln interrogates the commander and learns they're heading to a clearing about two or three clicks ahead where the crash site is. After killing him, they press forward towards The Nuke. Walkthrough Gameplay Notes: This mission will take you outside of New Bordeaux. You will not return until Connor Aldridge and The Nuke have been dealt with. It's advisable to restock supplies and take care of any other business before you activate the mission marker on the dock. Talk to Donovan. *When you're ready to leave, meet Donovan on the dock in Bayou Fantom along Anderson Bay. Get to high ground. *After arriving on the Unknown Island, head up the pathway and you'll come across two men; take them out and continue on towards the village. Hermosa Pez will be guarded by about a dozen men and a turret in front of the church. Once you've cleared them out, approach the Mercenary Commander. Interrogate merc commander. *Press the interact button when prompted and interrogate the commander. Clear the village. *If you haven't already done so, clear any remaining mercenaries from the village. Result Completing this mission leads directly into Big Money. Trivia Information coming soon. Category:Mafia III Category:Stones Unturned Category:Missions in Stones Unturned Category:Gameplay